Telmisartan, the INN name of the compound 4′-((2-n-propyl-4-methyl-6-(1-methylbenz-imidazol-2-yl)-benzimidazol-1-yl)methyl)biphenyl-2-carboxylic acid (IUPAC) having the following formula
is an angiotensin-II-receptor antagonist, which is licensed for the treatment of hypertension and is available in tablet form in different dosage strengths. For use in children, particularly children under 6 years old, and in older or sick people with difficulty swallowing, it is often not possible to use tablets as a medical formulation. In domestic pets such as dogs and cats it would theoretically be possible to administer tablets, but often the tablets are held in the animal's cheek pouches and spat out again later, thus seriously impairing the dosage reliability. In addition, it is only possible to adapt dosage to weight to a limited extent, owing to the given fixed dosage steps of the tablets.
More suitable, and preferable from a physiological point of view, is a drinkable solution, free from organic cosolvents, which may be administered in controlled amounts using suitable calibrated dosing aids such as dosage sprays, pipettes, spoons or cups. There is also the possibility of making the formulation more acceptable to children and even pets by the addition of flavour improvers, which is advantageous particularly for long-term administration for treating hypertension.